Without Gain
by MadamBlu
Summary: The principles of nature still apply to alchemy as we begin to understand matter, while finding ways reshape our desires in the exchange. However, equivalence is key to this process, as Kagome will soon realize.


Disclaimer: I do not own either of the anime: Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist. So do not harass me.

Pairings: Kagome/ Edward

A/N: Edited chapter.

C h a p t e r O n e

_Humankind cannot gain anything with out first giving something in return._

_To obtain, something of equal value must be lost._

_That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange._

_In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth._

_All I wanted was to see them again…did I do something wrong__...did I make a__ mistake…?_

'I was born near Central, and like my parents I wanted to become a State Alchemist myself…' a raven haired girl thought, 'I can still remember where it all went wrong…'

--

"Mama! Mama! Look what I made!" called a young girl as she ran up to her mother excitedly. "Let's see what you made, Kagome" said her mother "I made you flowers with alchemy!" yelled an excited Kagome. "There lovely, I'm so proud of you" told her mother.

--

'…and even though my skills were great, I knew that I could do better. And that one day that I would have the chance to fight along side my parents in the military.

And then it happened, though I pleaded for them not to leave they said that it was their duty and that they promised that they would come back, the Isabal war had begun.'

--

"_Please don't go! Mama! Papa! Don't go!" screamed Kagome  
_"_Sorry sweetie but we have to go; it is our job to help out at time like this." Said her mother  
_"_We'll come back as soon as we can." Claimed her father  
_"_Now be a big girl and behave your self" said her mother  
_"_Ok, I'll wait" replied Kagome_

--

'They said that they would come back for me…but it was a lie. When I heard what happened to them I was devastated…'

--

_There was a knock on the door, and the little raven ran to the door as fast as she could, believing that her parents had finally returned. She had come to a realization when she answered the door that it was not her parents but some soldiers with sad faces._

"_What is wrong?" said Kagome –she began to fear the worst  
_"_Your parents…they did not make it" said one of them said  
_"_What do you mean' they did not make it'?" she questioned  
_"_They where killed in an explosion from a surprise attack, and they could not get away" said another.  
_"_No! That's a lie...they said that they would come back" Kagome said._

--

'They once promised me that they would never leave me alone…'

--

_As people began to leave the cemetery grounds only one person remained to mourn the loss of her mother and father.  
Kagome stared at their graves with a heavy heart…_

"_You said that you would never leave me…why, why did you have to go…I promise I will find a way to bring you back to me… I promise you that" _

--

' And after the long years of researching I've finally perfected a way to revive both my mother and father… it may have worked for a while but something went wrong…'

--

"_Ok I think I've got every thing now…_

_Water: 35 Liters.  
Carbon: 20 Kg.  
Ammonia: 4 Liters.  
Lime: 1.5 Kg.  
Phosphorus: 800 G.  
Salt: 250 G.  
Saltpeter: 100 G  
Sulfur: 80 G.  
Fluorine: 7.5 G.  
Iron: 5 G.  
Silicon: 3 G._

_And 15 other elements in small quantities…yup, that is everything to make mom, so all I have to do is double the amount to make mom and dad! Yes finally I will bring you back to me…mother, father… I will succeed at bring you back…now all I have to do is create the transmutation circle sigh well hear goes nothing…" _

_There she drew the finale thing she needed to get her parents back, the human transmutation circle… she knew what she was doing was forbidden, and she would face the consequences later for all she could think of now was how she would be able to see her parents again…_

"_Ok here I go!"_

_And with that her hands touched the ground, where the transmutation was drawn, it lit up shining with a light that from which you could say that came form the heavens…when it suddenly turned black._

"_Huh? What's going on! AHHHHHH!"_

_All of a sudden she could feel the ripping of her own flesh! She took a look at her arm and saw millions of shadowed hands reaching for her. And she was being pulled toward a gate that seemed to pop out of nowhere flash as soon as it came it vanished leaving her bleeding on the ground with knowledge beyond a master alchemist dreamed of having…_

"_No…no…this was not supposed to happen! screams in agony" Kagome screamed_

"_K...Kagome?" _

_They were alive her parents! She succeeded in bringing them back form the dead…but at a price…_

"_Mom, dad your back!" yelled Kagome  
_"_Oh dear what happened to you?" asked her frightened mother  
_"_I brought you back" was all Kagome could say before she blacked out_

A/N: my friend Allison waves a flag for Kagome; she says for the idiots who don't get it, it is supposed to be funny! ME she made me do it!  
Shut up!-Allison

--

'They were with me and I would do anything to keep it that way…but fate seem to be against me…I vowed to keep trying, nothing and I mean nothing would get in my way…'

--

_Kagome woke up in the hospital an hour later seeing her parents near her, she smiled._

"_Kagome please tell us what happened" her father asked_

_The next hour Kagome explained everything about their death and the year of research, also the resurrection. They where shocked to say the least. _

"_Kagome you know that that is forbidden alchemy! What if you get caught?" screamed her father  
_"_But I did it for you…" said Kagome  
_"_Yes you did but look what it did to you" her mother said  
_"_It is ok I'll just get auto-mail mom" replied Kagome  
_"_Are you sure that you want this?" her father asked  
_"_Yes" Kagome said_

Later, after the first surgery, Kagome saw her mother and father again smiling at her before the began to" melt".

"_What! How can this be there forms should have been stable! Mom! Dad! No!" Said an astonished Kagome_

_Her parents had become a pile of deformed flesh before her eyes…she could not believe it she thought that her theory should have been perfect no flaws what so ever…_

"_No…what happened?"_

_Over the next 6 months Kagome was recovering from her surgery while researching more on her theory…during this time Kagome began to train in the arts of combat learning every thing she could know…while also designing her own auto-mail design…after about four months of waiting she decided to try transmuting her parents one more time…_

--

'I guess that, after my second try, I learned those teachings that do not speak of pain have no meaning…

…because humankind cannot gain anything without first giving up something in return.'

--

"_Just one more time… ok here goes" putting her hand onto the array once more, Kagome began what she thought was a new perfected theory; . one that could by pass everything she made before… but she was wrong._

"_AHHHHHH! Not again! NOOO!"_

_She watch terrified as the black light came again only to grab and take away her remaining arm, ripping the flesh just like it had before._

"_Mom! Dad! Help!" she screamed only to realize that her parents were not even human! They had turned into a creature that kept chanting her name it, was sickening._

"_No…NO…NOOO! This can not happen I thought that my theory was flawless this time!"_

_She then dragged her self up the stairs and to the phone calling for help thinking that she could burry the creature later…_

--

'After that I knew that I could not keep reviving my parents because I did not know what would happen the next time…afterwards I got a replacement auto-mail limp for my other arm.

After a while I heard news of the military coming to get me for my crimes…so I ran…to where I did not know, but it was better that staying in a place with too many memories of my past…

…so all I did was run.'

--

_Kagome began to pack important possessions in her bag, she ran to the basement and grabbed her locket that contained a picture of her family. When all of a sudden she heard the smashing of her front door and the calls of the military … she escaped through the basement door, thought to just disappear but the search would continue at the next sighting of her... but that is for another day …_

--

'That is were my journey begins and where it will take me who knows…'

TBC

Preview for chapter 2:

Title: The Two Alchemists

Summary: Our three alchemists meet under strange circumstances.

A/N: This chapter was not really edited, but now it sounds better; keep in mind that I do not have a beta, and that I haven't written fan fiction in years, so I'm pretty rusty. But I assure you that the 2nd chapter is much better than this one…and longer.

Share your thoughts, leave a comment!


End file.
